This new mini-spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its unusual light purple flower coloration and the overall high quality growth habit of the plant. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and such propagation of this new plant was continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new mini-spray carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.